


not for him

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: August ponders his lack of true love.





	not for him

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Once Upon a Time, any, absence of a true love.

Heroes. Why did it always seem to be the heroes who found their true loves? Even some of the villains had found theirs. The ordinary folk; the bit players, they seemed to have to make due with love of the ordinary variety, when they found it at all. At least that was how it seemed to August. 

It had been almost a decade since the curse had been broken. Emma and Hook were still living their happy lives. Snow and Charming had their happy little true love family. They had three children besides Emma now. Emma and Hook’s daughter had just started kindergarten. 

August was still alone. He had dated of course. August had always been good at dating. There had been no signs of true love with any of his relationships. Maybe it was because of what he once was. Maybe men who had once been puppets made out of wood didn’t get true loves, but Archie was still alone. They weren’t the only ones either. 

It just seemed like true love was for major characters only, maybe that was just the way their stories went. Then again, maybe it was better this way. August had seen so many true love couples get ripped apart over and over again. It was like the universe was always testing them. Maybe he was better off without that kind of a hassle, or maybe it was worth all the hassle. August just wished he could find someone that would stay.


End file.
